


Hellfire and Cupcakes

by SirPrize



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: ...sort of, AU, Angels, Carmilla the queen of hell, Demons, Don't tell me you can't picture it, F/F, Fallen Angel, Heaven, Hell, Laura the angel, Long-Distance Relationship, Lucifer - Freeform, Mushy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:26:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirPrize/pseuds/SirPrize
Summary: Based on the prompt: "Lucifer is still god's best angel, but someone had to rule over hell."It's been a long time since Carmilla took her throne down here among the fire and brimstone. A long time since she exchanged the company of her fellow angels for that of demons. Some call if an a honour, most believe it to be a punishment. To Carmilla, it's quite simple, really.Someone had to do it.Someone had to do it...and she knew who would've stepped forward if she hadn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First things first, a shout out to my lovely new beta reader smartassducky!
> 
> And of course to the lovely creampuffs leaving kudos and comments on my other work! You people are awesome!
> 
> Moving on, between this and Clerical Error, I seem to keep picking prompts involving religion...or at least the afterlife. Odd thing is, I'm not at all religious. Ah well, suppose you don't have to be to write about it.
> 
> I'd credit the person who originally came up with the promt, but I accidentally closed the page and can't find it again. So whoever came up with this idea on Reddit, go you!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy, Creampuffs!

Carmilla sighed, leaning back on her throne with a grimace. Spiky and made of black bones, the thing was meant to look intimidating, but little thought had been spared for the person sitting on it. People theorized about hell’s worst torments and usually came up with fire or pitchforks shoved up places no sane person would want them; that, or getting fucked up the ass with a sandpaper condom for eternity. She was a little ashamed that she hadn’t come up with that one personally, but damned if it wasn’t effective. Humanity really was their own worst enemy, sometimes.

As far as Carmilla was concerned though, the worst torment in hell was the literal pain in her ass that was her fucking throne. She’d tried having it replaced by something lush and comfortable, crafted by the succubi, but that hadn’t gone well. Their queen, Lilith, was still sore about having been turned down and had decided to “prank” Carmilla by putting a lust curse on the new throne. The first time she sat down on it, the fallen angel had been instantly soaked and willing to fuck anything with a nice pair of tits. Thankfully, Mattie had been there to keep Lilith from the throne room.

Of course, she couldn’t do that, so she locked herself in her room and fingered herself to one unsatisfying orgasm after another until she was blessed with another visit. A full month of nearly non-stop sex was probably excessive, but it wasn’t like they had to abide by the laws of mortals. Besides, she was the queen of hell. Who was going to have the balls to interrupt her?

Thoughts of that month sent a rush of heat through her body and she sighed as she felt herself growing wet. Great, now she was sore and antsy. She wasn’t even supposed to be thinking about this. She was supposed to look intimidating to the parade of damned souls being led to their eternal torment.

The problem with that was how damned boring it got at some point. Poking the worst of humanity until they cracked was fun the first century, a bit repetitive the second, and damned boring from then on. There were good days, of course, but all in all she spent most of her time reading these days. She looked up at her halo, the shining gold long since tarnished and rusted from all the time she spent down here.

It had hurt, at first. She’d known pain in her service, but nothing like the agony of accepting this realm as her own. She’d never cared for the halo, honestly. She’d even made her distaste for the thing quite clear whenever it snagged on something. She’d been fine with that and even with the agony, even though it had been like dousing herself in acid without the relief of her nerves burning out.

The worst had been her wings. She’d kept from crying when the white feathers fell out and turned to ash, but not when they grew back black as the pit and terrible as the night, a mockery of her angelic heritage and her pride. She didn’t fly much now. The flashes of black in her peripheral vision always reminded her of better days, when flying had been the greatest freedom she’d ever known.

A soul, wailing about his “good life” as he was dragged to his fate, broke her from her reverie. ‘ _Nostalgic idiot.’_ She chastised herself. Carmilla knew complaining would solve nothing, and, really, she knew why she was here.

Someone had to do it.

There had to be consequences. The worst of the worst had to be punished, locked away in a realm that was designed for torment. And someone had to rule it. Someone had to seal themselves away forever, with the damned and the demons.

Carmilla had been the best of them. Strongest. Oldest. The first among equals. And she had stepped forward and doomed herself. Someone had to do it.

It was her excuse. Had been for many centuries. When asked, she told them that she was the most likely to survive “falling”. That she was most likely to remember her duty. Bullshit, all of it. The decision had been made for far simpler reasons. Nobody wanted to do it, but she knew who would, once she finished her training.

Carmilla couldn’t let her know that pain. Under no circumstances would she let her know the feeling of fire in her veins and acid in her lungs. She wouldn’t let her scream herself hoarse from agony while she choked on the smell of brimstone.

Not while she had power. Not while she had her wings.

So Carmilla had stepped forward and let herself be cast down. Someone had to do it, and so Carmilla left behind her friends and a student who was so much more than that to take up the throne of a realm that might kill her. It wasn’t long before she went by another name entirely, to the humans, at least.

Suddenly the door behind her throne flew open and a humanoid dog dressed in black armour and carrying a spear stumbled into the room. A hellhound. He looked dishevelled, his armour dented and the side of his muzzle bleeding.

“Your grace.” He dropped to his knees in front of her throne. “She has returned. It won’t be long before she reaches the throne room.”

As if on cue, an explosion shook the walls and her guards took up position near the door. Carmilla didn’t bother to stop them. She had a reputation to maintain and there was never a shortage of demons.

“Well then, don’t bother too much with opposing her. I’m sure I can deal with this.” She dismissed him with a flick of her fingers and straightened the black corset she’d worn specifically for today. It was good to look your best for visitors, after all.

It wasn’t long before the double doors to her throne room were thrown wide open and a young angel with light brown hair and large, pure white wings walked in. She was dressed head to toe in polished silver armour and seemed to glow with a golden light, much like the halo hovering over her head.

She was also dragging Lilith, queen of the succubi, behind her by the hair.

Carmilla couldn’t help but chuckle. For a woman who preferred never to speak in anything but a slow, seductive drawl that promised all the pleasures she could provide, Lilith could apparently screech and curse with the best of them.

“Carm, could you please keep her on a leash? She tried to fuck me again.” The angel said as she threw the succubus into the hall with a strength unsuited to someone of such a small stature.

Lilith climbed to her feet and straightened the crimson dress she wore.

“I will have you know I was merely trying to stop you from barging in here to engage in your weird foreplay.” She muttered as she tried to stuff her very impressive breasts back into the dress. “Were an invitation to my chambers and magical seduction involved, well yes, but only the harmless variety. You should take the time to have fun down here before our lady gets bored of you.”

Laura’s face scrunching up, while normally hilarious, was now the only warning Carmilla had. The longsword held loosely in Laura’s grasp was more for show than anything else, as she was a shit sword fighter, but an angel’s blade was so much more than that and few could match Laura when it came to magic.

With a flick of her blade, the angel sent a wave of golden energy at Lilith. Carmilla appeared between the succubus and the attack with her own blade raised, black like her wings and rusted like her halo. When their conflicting energies clashed, they struggled for a moment before fizzling out.

“Cupcake, she’s a cunt, but don’t kill her.” Carmilla drawled with a roll of her eyes. “She keeps those sluts of hers in line.” She turned to address her court. “All of you get out! The cupcake and I will be busy until she leaves.”

Most of the demons left without a fuss, more or less used to this by now, but Lilith huffed loudly to make her displeasure clear.

“Listen, little angel.” She drawled as she strode up to Laura. “Much as you act unaffected, I can feel your lust for me. It might be a candle in the wind compared to the lust you carry for our lady, but it exists.” She poked Laura in the breastplate and leaned in with a wicked smirk. “You’re strong, but not strong enough. If it wasn’t for this little mark our lady placed here, you would already be begging to taste me. So why don’t we all retire to her chambers?”

“Yeah, no.” Laura smacked the queen’s hand away.

“Lilith, I told you to get out.” Carmilla growled. If the succubus pushed her luck any more, the fallen angel wasn’t sure she’d bother to block the next blast of divine magic.

“Not fair.” Lilith pouted, brushing back her black curls. “You shared her with Matska.”

“That was one time!” Laura squeaked, turning an impressive shade of red. “How do you even-“

“You’re very loud dear.” Lilith chuckled. “Oh Mattie, right there! Oh yes, both of you, yes, yes! Fuck me!” Lilith effortlessly mimicked Laura’s voice as she moaned and dramatically rolled her head back.

“Lilith!” Carmilla barked. Her voice carried a tinge of her energy and she took no small pleasure in seeing the demon cower ever so slightly as it washed over her. “Not that it’s any of your business, but I care for Mattie and Laura agreed. As I do not care for you and Laura has denied you repeatedly, I suggest you stop asking before I lose my patience.”

Lilith eyed Carmilla hesitantly for a moment and then scoffed.

“Fine.” She turned so abruptly that her curved horns nearly took Laura’s eye out and vanished in a small burst of flames.

Carmilla sighed and sheathed her blade as Laura did the same.

“Hey, Cupcake.” She muttered, drawing Laura into an embrace. The angel’s armour vanished as if it was never there, leaving her in a silver shirt and pants, so they could press close together. “As per usual, sorry about-”

Laura cut her off with a bruising kiss, moaning into her lover’s mouth the moment their tongues met.

“I didn’t come here to talk about her.” She muttered, pulling back only enough to talk. “I came here for the queen of hell.” Her expression softened and eyes filled with love locked with Carmilla’s. “I came here for Carmilla.”

The fallen angel chuckled and pulled Laura into another kiss. She knew why Laura insisted on kicking down the doors, rather than just walking in like a sane person. Even angels weren’t flawless. Carmilla had been too proud and Laura was still insecure. Carmilla highly suspected the main reason she kept coming in guns blazing was to show that she was still strong enough to be with her.

Considering she visited multiple times per week, when she could, she apparently felt the need to prove that a lot. It was still rare to see her simply walk in without a trail of fallen foes in her wake.

Foolish, but brave. Laura in a nutshell, really. One of Carmilla’s hands came up to rest between Laura’s breasts, where she could feel the energy of her mark pulsing. A barrier from the corruption of this place, if only a temporary one.

“Shall we take this to my chambers?”

“No.” Laura gave her a mischievous grin and dragged Carmilla back to her throne. “I was thinking, basically all of hell apparently heard me when Mattie joined us, which is humiliating thank you very much.”

Carmilla chuckled and rolled her eyes. It wasn’t like Laura hadn’t been a very willing and enthusiastic participant in the night they’d shared with the pride demon.

“I’m going to give them something else to listen to.” Laura said. She shoved Carmilla on to her throne and placed her hands on her knees to keep her there. “I’m going to serve the queen of hell, right here on her throne, and they’re going to listen to you scream. Then, and only then, we can go to your chambers and I want to feel you inside me. Sound good?”

Carmilla swallowed hard and nodded. She’d happily put up with the throne for a while for that. Sometimes she wondered if she couldn’t just have Laura replace Lilith as queen of the succubi. Though Carmilla’s powers had changed in ways that they were both a little uncomfortable with, they didn’t mind her new shapeshifting ability. It certainly kept things…interesting in one specific part of their relationship.

 She pulled Laura in for a quick kiss and rested their foreheads together.

“I love you, Laura.”

The angel smiled as she pushed a few curls back behind Carmilla’s ear, fingers brushing against the smooth skin of her cheek.

“I love you too, Carmilla.” Another quick peck and she dropped to her knees. “Now spread your legs.”

Carmilla snorted. “So much for the romantic mood.”

“Shut up, Carm.”

Laura made good on her promise that day and most of the other days of her visit, making good use of the time she had before she had to return to her duties. It wasn’t like there was much to see in hell, so they spent most of their time in Carmilla’s chambers, simply holding each other close or making good use of any flat surface they could find.

On the last day, they were both reading in bed, Carmilla propped up against the headboard and Laura resting on her stomach and already half asleep on her book as Carmilla absently stroked the skin of her back between her wings. The pulsing pentagram between the angel’s bare breasts cast a faint red glow on the sheets.

“You can’t stay much longer, Cupcake.” Carmilla remarked with a sigh, stroking the black feathers that had appeared among the white. “You need to purify yourself soon.”

Laura was silent for a while, only shifting so she was closer to Carmilla’s warmth.

“What if I didn’t want to leave?” She asked, nuzzling at the fallen angel’s hip sleepily. “What if I wanted to stay here and be corrupted so I could fall and be with you forever?”

Carmilla felt her heart cry out in want and then clench desperately as she realized what she had to do. She scooted down and pulled the shorter girl to her, so she could whisper in her ear.

“I’d say that I want nothing more. That you are the one thing that could make me turn from the duty placed on me.” She began. “And then I’d tell you that I won’t make you go through that pain. That I know you still have things you want to accomplish. That I’ll make you leave, if I have to.”

“Carm.” A single tear rolled down Laura’s cheek and Carmilla swept it away with her thumb.

“Don’t cry, Cupcake.” She soothed. “Just…You have so much still to do. Go out and do it and then join me here so we can be together.” She peppered Laura’s face with light kisses. “And so I can keep you tied to my bed until I’ve got you pregnant.”

Laura let out a somewhat watery laugh.

“Would that even work?” She asked, burying her face in the crook of Carmilla’s neck.

“Cupcake, we’re literally magic. We’ll figure something out.”

Laura chuckled again and then surprised Carmilla by rolling on top of her.

“Okay.” Brown eyes snapped open, burning with determination. “You’re right. I need to finish some things first. Save some souls, yada yada. You best be ready for me when we get back, lady killer. I want at least two kids, a dog and the white picket fence. The whole cliché.”

Carmilla didn’t really have the heart to tell her that the cliché didn’t typically involve hell. She certainly wasn’t going to be the one to put any sort of damper on thoughts of a future with Laura by her side.

“Okay, Cupcake.” She agreed as her hands slowly moved up Laura’s sides. She fully intended to spend the time before the angel had to leave practicing for when she could finally stay forever. “You know where to find me. I mean, this is kind of a shit job, but…” She smirked. “Someone has to do it.”

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it...for now.
> 
> While I'll probably leave this as a one-shot, there might be others. A few glimpses at their shared past and future. No promises, though. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading, creampuffs!
> 
> SirPrize's Shower Thoughts (#2):
> 
> Carmilla Season 3, Episode 24
> 
> Don't get me wrong, I love season 3 so far, but fuck episode 24. I think that's the first episode I've ever really been disappointed in. 
> 
> In part it's because of the action scene, which looked awful, but these are actors who aren't very experienced in things like that so it's largely forgiveable. My main beef with it is the writing, which was pretty lazy.  
> For one thing, It really showcases the problem with a villain like the dean. She's rather one-note and that note is "Mwuahahaha, all according to plan!" Granted, that worked fine in season 1 and 2, but now that we're dealing with her more directly, it's not really enough anymore. We only get a very, very brief glimpse of more than that when she mentions being bound by her siblings, but nothing comes of it. Not this act, at least. 
> 
> The episode just didn't make sense on so many levels, though.
> 
> Why was Danny, a vampire of at best a few months old, somehow stronger than a vampire of over 3 centuries?  
> Why did the dean just happen to have dust of a hanged woman's grave on her person, when she had no way of knowing Mattie would be there? Does she just carry that around everywhere, just in case?  
> Speaking of Mattie, what's with her going for the non-lethal option? Theo really should've been turned into a fine mist after that first hit.  
> Also, WHERE THE HELL WAS LAF DURING ALL OF THAT?
> 
> Ah well, let's just hope it's one crappy episode in an otherwise great season.


End file.
